


My Wish

by irishvelvet



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Christmas, Fluff, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, My First Smut, Oral Sex, Smut, Top Harry, red velvets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:11:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishvelvet/pseuds/irishvelvet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has to spend his birthday alone, which means he would also spend Christmas alone. He's quite annoyed, especially because his best friend since he was five, Harry, still hasn't even so much as sent him a text to greet him a happy birthday. And Louis loves his birthday, but this year just plain sucks. At least Niall calls him and tells him he has a surprise waiting for Louis in his flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! thank you for giving this a chance, it's my first ever smut so please be kind. I welcome comments and criticisms. This idea came to me after I dropped a lot of prompts I had for myself. The concept is pretty close to my heart, so I really hope you guys like it.
> 
> Thank you to Ellie for being a kind beta :) thank you for waiting for me to finish this work and patiently editing it.
> 
> Thanks to my one and only Gela who encouraged (pressured) me to write smut, and for reading it afterwards and still choosing to be my friend. You need to come home!
> 
> Please drop by my [tumblr](http://irretrishtible.tumblr.com/ask) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/irretrishtible) to say hi!
> 
> PS: [post](http://irretrishtible.tumblr.com/post/143943780091/my-wish-irishvelvet-one-direction-band)

Louis hates his boss, but he loves his job. That’s why when he got the memo that he was needed at work in the office on the 26th of December, he just decided to roll with it.

Now he has to spend his birthday, Christmas Eve and Christmas Day alone because all of his friends went home to visit their families right after work. To be fair, Louis’ birthday is on Christmas Eve, so it’s only two days he’d be spending alone. After their work for the day has been done and all the files have been printed or neatly stowed away, his office mates sang “Happy Birthday” and gave him hugs and pats on the back. Louis gave them the biggest smile he could muster, and headed out the door.

He goes to the parking lot and finds his car parked in the furthest corner, away from people passing by to prevent them from further scratching the exterior. It’s an old Ford but Louis loves that car. He walks slowly towards the car as his phone rings, the Marimba tune filling his ears. He fishes the phone out of his pocket and looks at the caller ID to see that it was Niall calling. He swipes the screen to answer the call.

“Hello.” Louis says with a grin on his face. He finally reached his car so he puts the key in the lock to open the door.

“Happy Birthday, buddy!” Niall’s voice is too loud, Louis swears there was an echo in the lot.

“Thank you, thank you.” Louis opens the door to the backseat and gently places his briefcase in the seat.

“What are your plans?” Niall asks.

Louis settles himself in the driver seat. “Nothing, maybe head to the bakery to buy myself a cake and I’ll drink wine at home.”

“Alone?” Niall presses. Louis knows Niall loves him, and he doesn’t mean to, but this actually hurts; it was Louis first time to celebrate his birthday away from his family and friends. A part of him wants to cry, while the other shoots for him to just suck it up and get over it, it’s just another day. “If I had known, I would have flown over there.”

“It’s okay.” Louis says as he stops himself from sniffling, so that Niall wouldn’t be worried.

“Hey, I love you.” Niall assures him. “I’m sure your day will still get better. I sent a gift to your house, it should have arrived today.”

Louis smiles to himself, comforted by Niall. “Thanks, Ni. I’m about to drive, actually, can I just call you later.”

“Oh! Sure, sure. Drive safe and see you soon.”

If Louis is being honest, it’s not just the fact that he’s spending his birthday alone that’s getting him down. It’s the fact that Harry, his best friend, hasn’t so much as sent him a text to greet him. They’ve only just known each other since they were five years old, and spent every waking minute together until they had to go to uni, and now he’s forgotten Louis’ birthday. He knows how much Louis loves his birthday. So Louis is also quite annoyed. Yes, there’s still a few more hours before the day ends, but Harry always greeted him at the stroke of midnight. So, not _quite_ annoyed, _a lot_ annoyed at Harry.

He puts the key in the ignition and listens to the engine purr to life. He drives out of the parking as he thought of the nearest bakery to his flat. There is one a couple of blocks down with superb red velvet cupcakes. He doesn’t really need a big cake if he’s by his lonesome.

He spots Perrie’s bakery with it’s big bright yellow sign over the awning. He chose a spot to park in and settled on one near the front of the shop.

It is snowing, so he grabs his jumper in the passenger seat and pulls it over his head. He opens his car door and walks fast towards the warmth of the store. The bell chimes when he steps inside, there was no queue since the shop was about to close for the Holidays.

“Hey, Louis!” The blonde girl from behind the counter calls. She is tall and lean, wearing a yellow dress underneath her blue apron, her hair up in a neat ponytail.

“Hey, Per. I hope you have time for one last customer.” Louis says as he examines the pastries left in the counter.

“Anything for you, love.” Perrie gives him her most charming smile.

“Do you still have some red velvets?”

“Sorry, Lou. We ran out, and I didn’t make anymore since we’d be closing up for the hols.” Perrie purses her lips. “Oh!” An idea struck her and her eyes widen a little. “But I do have something that is not yet on the menu, which I think is better than the red velvets.”

“What is it?” Louis asks.

“Dark Chocolate Cream Cheese buns.”

“What?” Louis doubts that dark chocolate would go with cream cheese.

“Don’t knock it ‘til you try it.” Perrie heads back to the kitchen while Louis surveys the other pastries left. Perrie comes out in a few seconds holding a saucer with a small bun for Louis to try.

Louis was a bit skeptical, but he trusts Perrie. He takes the bun in his hand and takes a bite, and a delicious burst of flavors, sweet, salty and hint of sour, fills his mouth. “Oh my, these are good.”

“See, they just don’t look festive enough for the holiday season, that’s why I didn’t release it yet.”

“I’ll take ‘em. How much are they?”

Perrie started boxing the buns. “No need to pay, it would have been wasted if it weren’t for you. Besides, it’s your birthday.”

Perrie ties up the box with a yellow ribbon and walks over to Louis to give him a hug.

“Thank you, Perrie.”

Louis runs back to his car and drives the short distance to his flat. He gathers his things and walks up to his building, the doorman opens the door for him upon seeing that he had his hands full.

He decides to use the stairs instead of the lift because he thinks he needs the exercise, and his flat is just on the third floor anyway.

By the time he reaches the third floor landing he is breathing heavily, in need of water. He dangles his keychain to separate the key to the flat. He inserts the key in its slot but found that the door was already open. That’s strange. Did Louis forget to lock the door?

He cautiously opens the door and steps inside. He puts down his briefcase and the box of pastries in the counter in his living room, staying quiet and listening for unusual noises.

Louis hears footsteps in the kitchen so he looks for his baseball bat as a weapon. He finds it under the couch and fixes his stance. He walks towards the kitchen careful to make his steps stealthy so as not to clue in the intruder of his presence. His bat was raised ready to swing.

Louis rounds up the corner when the intruder yells “Surprise!” just as he hears the sound of a shutter going off. Louis drops the bat and it hits his foot.

“Aw! Bloody hell, Harry Styles!” He hops around trying to tend to his sore toe.

“I’m so sorry.” Harry raises the camera over his head to place it on the table, it’s strap mingling with the curls that are already hanging past his shoulder. He scoops Louis up with ease and settles him to sit on the nearest chair.

Harry laughs as Louis punches his shoulders. “What are you laughing about? How did you even get in?”

“You left a spare under the mat.” Harry replies with a shrug of his shoulder. Louis should really find a new hiding place for his spare key. “And it’s your birthday, do you really plan on spending it alone?” Harry takes a seat in the chair next to Louis.

Louis stretches his legs, placing his feet on top of Harry’s lap. Harry takes off his shoes and begins to massage his toe. “I didn’t forget, Lou.” Harry says before Louis could say anything.

Of course, Harry didn’t forget, they are best friends. Louis feels silly now.

“How is your day going so far?” Harry reaches for the camera and takes another shot of Louis. Louis poses and smiles prettily. “You do love being the center of attention.” Harry observes.

“Turning up now.” Louis winks at him. “So, how long are you staying here for?”

“It’s like you want me to leave already?” Harry purses his lips as he gathers his hair and ties it up into a bun.

“Of course not, you usually need to be somewhere during this season or something, you hot shot.” Harry was working as a freelance photographer, his pictures usually picked up by all those travel magazines, since he also travels a lot.

“Cleared my schedule.” Harry raises his eyebrows. “We could actually drive up to Doncaster together for New Year’s if you want?”

“Wouldn’t you be off celebrating your anniversary on the 27th somewhere fancy? Where is Angela, by the way?” Louis asks. Angela is Harry’s girlfriend since their third year in Uni. Angela’s a bitch who does not deserve Harry. Louis does not know why Harry is so whipped.

Harry rubs Louis’ big toe and stares at it. “We broke up.”

Finally.

“What? Since when?” Louis asks as he swings his legs so he can stand. He walks over to the fridge and withdraws his six-pack of beers.

“Two months ago.” Harry replies.

“Why am I only finding out about this now? Are you okay?” Louis has more questions but he only sticks to those two for now.

“I’m okay. Finally saw what you all were talking about.” Harry confesses. “I don’t know why it took me so long.”

Louis sets the beers down on the table and then he embraces Harry. Harry holds on to his arms, his hands squeezing Louis. “Better late than never, I know you know how we all felt about her, but I’m sorry you had to go through it.”

“It’s fine, it’s over anyway.” Louis sits back down in his chair, pops open a bottle of beer and hands it to Harry. “Besides, this is your day.”

…oOo…

Louis discovered he’s not really into girls when he was around seventeen. Girls just didn’t do it for him. What’s worse is that he might’ve been in love with his best friend. Scratch that, not might, he _was_ in love with his best friend.

He felt that what they had was so special. He and Harry were best friends, comfortable to be in each other’s spaces, they’ve seen each other in their most horrendous states, but to Louis, Harry had always been attractive even after a long jog and he’s covered with sweat. They knew what the other thought about without even speaking. Most of the time, a look, or a slight change in their body language would already convey a message that others, not a part of their bubble, would not understand. Louis didn’t act on it though, as was said, he thought it was pretty special what they had, he didn’t want to ruin it by declaring his love.

Girls and guys would usually throw themselves at Harry. It was never really a problem before since Harry didn’t really care much. That’s until he met Angela. Louis had to crush his feelings and move on immediately after Harry told him he was in love with her.

That didn’t change the fact that Angela was a total freak, it was ridiculous. She demanded that she and Harry spend every day together, do every activity together. Louis swears that if Harry would let her, she would have accompanied him while he was doing number two. Okay, that’s kind of a gross thought, but she’d do it.

Louis and Harry’s friendship suffered the first few months, but the distance made moving on much easier for Louis. He accepted the fact the Harry loved someone else, and he could not be Harry’s favorite person anymore.

Louis has had boyfriends, but never one that’s serious enough, or one that gets him like Harry does. Maybe he’ll find someone sometime.

…oOo…

Harry stands in the middle of the kitchen dipping chicken strips in egg yolk and coating it with bread crumbs. He is making chicken fingers to go with the lasagna that is baking in the oven.

Louis is watching him from the table, he isn’t allowed in the kitchen because it is his birthday, but he knows that the real reason he was banned is because Harry is afraid he might burn the house down. Louis can’t blame him though, his fridge only contained food items that are microwavable, doesn’’t trust himself with a stove. Maybe he should get those stoves that only use conduction or something, those that cook without using fire. No fire, no burning right?

Air hit the third bottle of beer Louis was holding, condensation forming, the bottle perspiring. He raises the beer to his lips and takes a swig. “You know how I discovered I liked guys, Haz?” So Louis has apparently lost his inhibitions if he is offering to tell Harry this story.

Harry looks at him, a smile forming in his face. His eyes become quizzical as creases lined his forehead. Harry gives it a thought for a moment before he replies. “No, actually. I remember you telling me you thought you were gay, and that was that.”

“Huh.” Louis finishes off his bottle and lines it up with the other bottles that need to be taken to the recycling centre. He takes his seat and leans back. “It was you, I remember seeing you after one of your runs the summer before Year 13, you only had on your shorts and trainers.” Louis examines the box of chocolate-cream cheese buns before opening it. “wanked to you after that.” A clatter of metal hitting the linoleum floors takes Louis out of his reminiscing state, and makes him realize what he just said. “Uh, I probably shouldn’t have said that.”

Harry emerges from picking up the spoon that fell. “No, no.” He has a shit-eating grin on his face. “I should be flattered.” They both laugh and brush it off.

Harry coats the final strip and lines all the chicken in a baking pan and pops it in the oven. Louis suggests it’s better fried, but Harry insists on having it baked so they don’t have to use unnecessary oil. Which, please, greasy food with beer is the best, but Louis is not the one cooking so he doesn’t protest much, or maybe it’s the beer.

They decide to watch an episode of How I Met Your Mother while waiting for the food to cook. It is a little chilly even with the heat turned on. Louis grabs the blanket he has laid out on the couch and presses himself close to Harry. Harry lifts his arm so that Louis can snuggle by his side and they may share the blanket.

It has already turned dark outside, but the neighbors’ Christmas lights flicker through the windows, the reds messing with Louis’ head. He closes his eyes and just listens to the TV, his head resting on Harry’s chest. He can hear Harry’s heartbeat, it’s going kinda fast, and loud. Or maybe that’s just because he’s right on it. “Are you alright?” Louis asks.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Harry says in a drawl, which is higher than usual.

“Dunno.”

“Are you alright?”

“Not really.” Louis squeezes his eyes tighter. “I still think the mother should not have died. The happily-ever-after Ted wanted should have been with her.”

“What are you talking about?” Harry asks. “The ending with Robin is great.”

“What’s great about that? When you move on, it’s supposed to be done, you’re not supposed to have residual feelings anymore. They made the show all about the mother, but she did not get the happy ending, it’s like the story could have progressed even without her. It could have been a random stranger Ted hooked up with. Plus, the mother is so nice and perfect for Ted.” Louis sits up, getting warmed by the argument.

Harry pauses the show and looks at Louis intently. “Maybe the point was that sometimes we always look for someone else, when our great love was always in front of us.” Louis gets the feeling that Harry isn’t talking entirely about the show by the way his eyes are boring into Louis’ soul. “Most of the time we give up on someone, only to realize it was them we were meant to be with all along.”

Louis gets a rush of feeling inside himself. A kind of feeling he’s never felt in a while. A kind of magnetic force pulling him in, wanting to sink to the ground while also wanting to grab the person in front of him pulling and holding until they both become one. He wanted to kiss Harry.

Why? He’s moved on right? Maybe it’s because Louis had always wondered what it would be like, to kiss Harry, to hold him, to touch him knowing that it would lead to something more, but he’d always restricted himself. But it looks like Harry feels the same.

Harry searches his eyes, and he hopes his eyes are showing more want than worry. The timer dings and they both look away from each other.

…oOo…

Harry insists on cleaning up right after they’ve had their dinner. Louis just lets him because it was pointless to argue with Harry on this, first it was his birthday, second he wasn’t really good in cleaning up, and third, Harry lived for this domestic stuff.

Louis decides to take a very hot shower instead. He tried to ignore the semi he had going on all throughout their dinner. He is careful not to touch his dick so as not to get it any harder and hopes that it dies down before he had to sleep next to Harry. Woops! Louis should not be thinking of that. He contemplates getting himself off right then and there but it’d be wrong with Harry just a few meters away. Instead he switches off the hot water and cranks up the cold water. He was just rinsing anyway, he could take a cold shower in the middle of a snowy December. He squeaks when the first of the cold droplets hits him square in the shoulders, but that did the trick for his little fellow, well, not little.

He reaches for his towel and damps it all over his body to let it absorb most of the water. He hangs the towel to dry and lathers himself up with cocoa-scented lotion. He puts on his sweatpants and a t-shirt and checks himself out in the mirror. There’s no reason why Louis Tomlinson couldn’t look good even when he’s about to sleep. He combs his hair back away from his face and squeezes the ends with a smaller towel. His hair was getting pretty long, his quiff couldn’t even stand without too much product, but he also liked his hair just slicked back like this. He throws his discarded clothes in the hamper and walks to the kitchen to check up on Harry.

“I’m losing the will to try.” Harry croons as his hips sway from side to side. “Can’t hide it, can’t fight it.”

Louis decides to join him in the chorus. “so go on, go on, come on leave me breathless. Tempt me, tease me, until I can’t deny this loving feeling, make me long for your kiss.” Louis was longing for Harry’s kiss, or maybe he’s still buzzed.

Harry turns around from the counter holding a plate with a huge red velvet cupcake with a candle in its center. Harry lights up the candle and starts singing Happy Birthday.

Louis sits down and Harry sets the cake in front of Louis on the table. He grabs his camera by the counter as he continues singing. Louis blows on the candle as the song ends while Harry takes his picture. Louis looks up at Harry, and the curly haired boy takes another picture. He sits beside Louis and snaps a picture of both of them.

“What did you wish for, Lou?” Louis did not want to tell him that he wished to kiss Harry.

Alright. So maybe Louis hadn’t completely moved on yet. And knowing that Harry was single was fueling the feelings he has suppressed for a long time. It was not wrong right? They’re older now, they could deal with this, and Louis swears that the look he saw in Harry’s eyes earlier was tainted with longing too.

“I can’t tell you, lest it won’t come true.”

“I guess that’s fair.” Harry slices the red velvet in half. Louis takes one half and starts to nibble at it.

“Oh god, this is good.” Louis says. “Did you make it?”

“Yes, kept it half baked in the fridge, and just popped it in the oven while you were taking a shower.”

Louis takes another bite. “I love you, Hazza!”

“You just love me for my red velvet.” Harry answers as he takes a piece from his half.

“That’s true.” They both giggle.

“Hey, Lou.” Harry says, a little more serious this time. “I need to tell you something.”

“Sounds important.” Louis says already halfway through his red velvet.

Harry starts in a very slow drawl, and that’s saying something because he usually talks with his morbid tone, emphasizing every word but this he says much slower and with a hint of calculation. “I guess there’s no reason to beat around the bush, go around his circles, delay this”

Louis cuts him off. “Babe, you’re delaying this.” Louis raises his eyebrows.

“I love you.” Harry says and Louis knows not to interrupt, because this is so unlike the other ‘I love yous’ they’ve exchanged before. This had a different meaning. This one was not platonic, and it wasn’t just said in passing. “I think I’ve always had, and I just never had the courage to say it to you because we’ve always been friends, but unlike my other friends I’ve never really seen you as like, a brother, not like Liam or Niall. You were always different. The bestest friend I could ever have, someone who knew me better than I knew myself, someone who was always there even after seeing the worst of me.”

“You know I could never see you in a bad light, Haz.” Louis says.

“I’m sorry it took me a long time to have the courage to say it. And I completely understand if you don’t feel the same, I just wanted you to know, because I really think you could feel it too.”

“I do.” Louis says.

He drops the piece of cake he was holding and surges forward. He presses his lips against Harry’s, finally knowing what it feels like to kiss him. Their lips moulded against each other’s as they gradually deepen the kiss. Louis licks Harry’s lips, his tongue asking for more. Harry opens his mouth his own tongue meeting Louis’. They break apart and gaze into each other. “I love you, too, Haz. I’ve always had.”

Harry laces his fingers in Louis hair and pulls him in for another deep kiss. Louis pulls on Harry’s arm as he stood up. Harry wraps his arms around Louis torso and starts kissing up and down the side of his neck. Louis tilted his head to the left giving Harry more access to him. Louis uses one of his hands to hold on to the arms Harry had around him and the other to run his fingers down Harry’s soft, willowy hair.

They hold each other, closer and closer, moving seamlessly, making every part fit against the other. Louis loved being held, being taken care of, but he trusted no one to do it for him. Now he had Harry, Harry who loved him back.

Harry spins Louis around and starts kissing his collarbone. He snakes his hand through the hem of Louis shirt and runs it up and down his back. Louis in response raises both his arms to let Harry know it was okay. Harry pulls away just enough to take off Louis shirt. Louis throws the shirt away not even caring that it landed on the half finished red velvets.

Louis was pressed against the wall dividing the kitchen and the living room. Harry starts licking and kissing the middle of Louis chest down to his navel. Harry then traces his tongue along the top of Louis’ waistband. He could feel himself get hard and if Harry goes a little lower, he would definitely nudge his face. Harry stood back up and kissed Louis hard. Louis hands dug into Harry’s hips. Harry squeezed Louis’ bum and lowered his hands down so he could spread Louis legs.

Louis gets the cue and wraps his legs around Harry, the bigger man supporting him, while he was boxed in the wall. They continued kissing feverishly while Harry carried him to the bedroom.

It should have been weird, it should have been awkward. Somehow, this feels right. Louis feels like he should have been in Harry’s arms all this time. It feels like he belongs with Harry, always with him.

They reach the bedroom and Harry closes the door by kicking it with his foot. He turns and pins Louis against the door. Louis was in search of friction so he thrusts himself up and down in Harry’s hold. His dick was rubbing Harry’s stomach with just the thin fabric separating them. He moans into Harry’s mouth as one good thrust sends a ripple of electricity throughout his body. If he does not stop, he’s going to come.

All his senses were heightened. He was excited for what’s about to happen, but at the same time he feels the need for caution.

Louis pulls away from the kiss. “Are you sure about this?” He asks Harry. He was sure, he’d been wanting this for a long time, and now it is finally happening, but he needed to be sure that Harry is not pushed into this.

“Since I was eighteen, Lou.”

Louis unwraps his legs from Harry who lets him stand on his own. He kissed Harry as he pushed him toward the bed. Harry sits on the bed and Louis starts kissing him again. Louis lowers himself until he was kneeling in between Harry’s legs. He wants Harry to feel good. He wants to feel Harry, to taste him, to make him yell out his name.

He pushes Harry to lie down on the bed as he unbuckles Harry’s belt. He pressed his palm against Harry’s crotch to feel his already hard cock throbbing, straining to be freed from Harry’s skin tight jeans. Louis unbuttons the jeans and unzips it. Harry moans as Louis licked at the top of the waistband of his pants. Harry lifts himself from the bed to let Louis take off his jeans.

Louis kissed up from Harry’s belly button to his butterfly tattoo and licked both his nipples as his hand played with Harry’s shaft through his pants. He kissed Harry on the mouth, teasing him with his tongue. He moved down to his exposed neck where he sucks hard to leave a mark. Harry groans at the pain, loving the feeling of Louis marking him.

Louis carefully removes Harry’s boxers, his dick springing forward in front of Louis face. Louis has seen it before, but never this close. It was bigger than he remembers. Louis licks his hand and wraps it around Harry’s length and started jerking him off. He runs his tongue around  the sensitive head then puts it inside his mouth. He bobs his head up and down and twists his tongue, making sure to lick the vein that runs on the underside. “Ahh, Lou, that’s so so good.” He uses his hand to cover what his mouth could not. He sucks on hard, and with a wet pop, Harry’s dick was out of Louis mouth. Louis kisses the shaft and the balls and just uses his tongue to taste Harry all over. His own cock was twitching in his pants but he ignores it, too caught up in pleasing Harry.

He takes Harry back in his mouth. He couldn’t do anything but whimper. Harry lifts himself off the mattress wanting more. “Lou, I’m gonna come.” He declares.

Louis stops whatever it is that he was doing and stands up. “Fuck me.” He says and he moves himself closer to Harry to kiss him again.

“Really?” Harry asks and Louis giggles. “Are you sure?”

“Since I was eighteen, Haz.” They kiss hard, hands roaming each other’s body, trying to memorize every curve, every crevice, every mark. Harry’s hands reach for Louis sweatpants and pulls them off. Louis wants this. He’s had dreams about this, he can’t believe he’d finally get to feel Harry. Get Harry inside him, let Harry hold him close and feel him around his body.

“Do you have supplies?” Harry asks.

“Yes.” Louis rolls himself towards the bedside table and opens the second top drawer to retrieve a bottle of lube and a condom. He hands it to Harry who puts down the items on the side of the bed. Harry kissed Louis neck while he takes a pillow and puts it to his side. He moves down Louis body just like he did in the kitchen, licking Louis collar bones but this time running the tips of his fingers down Louis’ sides. He bites the fleshy bit on Louis stomach and moves further down. He spreads Louis’ legs and kisses his groin, his hands firmly resting on Louis’ thighs, not giving Louis’ hard cock the attention it needs.

Harry’s hands now made their way to Louis’ under thigh, and he flips him easily. Harry kisses between Louis shoulder blades then hovers his lips all over each nub in his back bone. He wrapped his arm around Louis torso and lifted him up to place a pillow under his stomach. Louis dick rubbed against the pillow making him moan because of the friction.

Harry uncapped the bottle of lube and drizzled a generous amount in his fingers. He kissed the top of Louis bum and teased the spot with his finger. He dipped his finger at the top of where the cheeks met running it down the line until he feels Louis skin change in texture and feel his hole. Harry nudges around the rim and Louis pushed his bum backward to let Harry know it was okay. At this point, Louis would be okay with anything Harry wanted to do with him.

Harry runs his slick finger over the hole before he pushes inside. Louis whimpers and tightens around him. Louis wanted more, wanted more than just Harry’s fingers. Harry slowly inserted his finger all the way through and pushes back in. Harry continues with this motion which was driving Louis crazy. “More, Haz.” He demands. “Please.” He says, his voice muffled because his face was stuffed on the bed.

Harry adds more lube as he spreads Louis cheeks and inserts two fingers. He crooks his fingers looking for Louis’ spot. It takes him several tries to find Louis prostate, but he was sure he found it when Louis all out screams “Yes!” and tries to fuck himself on Harry’s fingers. “There, babe.” Louis grunts as Harry hit it one more time.

Louis is humping the pillow now, trying his best not to come but at the same time wanting friction for his swollen cock. “Stop.” Harry says in a commanding voice. “I don’t want you to come yet.”

This is a new side of Harry Louis has never seen. A commanding Harry, a Harry taking control. Louis stops grinding the pillow. Harry inserted a third finger and fucked in and out of Louis. He spread his fingers inside Louis still hitting him where it’s good. And it _was_ good for Louis. “I’m ready.” Louis says.

He takes his fingers out of Louis and kisses him. He pulls Louis up into a kneeling position while he stood at the foot of the bed. Louis grinds his bum on Harry’s aching dick. Harry slips on the condom and slicks himself up with the lube. He bites on Louis shoulder as he lined his dick to enter Louis.

He holds Louis with one arm while Louis raises his hands and wraps it around Harry’s neck. Harry moves slowly letting Louis get used to his size. They both grunt with satisfaction.

Louis feels a burn in his bum, but it was nothing compared to how good it feels with Harry brushing his prostate. Louis starts moving his hips, angling himself right to make sure that with every thrust Harry would touch him where it counted.

He finds the right angle and he and Harry move in sync with each other. “Harder!” he says. “Fuck me harder, Styles.” Louis makes an incoherent sound when Harry did what he was told. His dick brushing up against Louis’ prostate.

He squeezed around Harry making him sob. Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ pulsing dick as he shoved his own down Louis hot, wet hole.

“Louis, you’re so tight.” Harry says as he continued to fuck into him. Louis pushes his bum backward taking everything Harry wanted to give and giving everything he’s got

Harry’s thrusts came in faster and faster and Louis knew he was about to explode. They both were, Harry’s hands around Louis’ cock were in time with how Harry was pushing inside Louis.

They moan in unison, overwhelming pleasure taking over their bodies. Louis’ neighbors might have heard them shouting each other’s name but he could not care less. Louis shoots all over the headboard, Harry inside Louis.

Harry holds Louis through the orgasm both of them panting, bodies feeling heavy. It feels good. Louis cranes his neck to give Harry another kiss. He wonders how they still bought have the strength to remain upright. He wants to collapse. Collapse while Harry holds him.

They cleaned up after they’ve come down from their high, Harry running a wet towel all over Louis’ bum. They also wiped down the headboard. Harry and Louis changed the covers of the bed before they lay down. “Niall said he had a gift for me.” Louis says.

Harry clung to Louis, his head resting on Louis chest. “I think it’s me.” Louis could smell Harry’s hair, it smelled like coconut. “He knew I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while.” Harry laughs.

“Well then, I better go get Niall a thank you card.” Louis closed his eyes and wraps his hands around Harry never wanting to let go. “You’re the best present ever.” They’ve wasted too much time already, they could have had this sooner, but maybe this is the perfect time for them.

It turns out, this birthday wasn’t going to be lonely. He got what he wished for. And so much more.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's the end! Thank you very much for reaching this far.  
> drop by my [tumblr](http://irretrishtible.tumblr.com/ask) or [twitter](http://twitter.com/irretrishtible) if you have any tips/comments/criticisms for this work.  
> Have a lovely day!


End file.
